A Place to Stay and a Heart to Love
by RonaldWeasley3180
Summary: Hermione is stuck in an abusive marriage. When her husband attempts to hurt her daughter, Hermione snaps, and leaves. In the streets and homeless with two kids, can she go back to the family she once had? FRED IS NOT DEAD. T for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**Summary**:

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine.

"You ungrateful BITCH! I put a roof over your head, and food in your dirty little mouth, and you have the _gall, _the _audacity_ to question where I was last night?" Hermione braced herself for another blow to her body. Michael was exceptionally strong today. He seemed to have less alcohol in his system. A hard fist made harsh contact with her stomach, and Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. Bile rose in her throat, and spewed out onto the floor as her stomach and abdomen convulsed in blinding pain.

"Daddy! Stop it! You huwt momma! Stop!" No. No no nononono.

"Rose, honey (pant pant)? Please (pant) go back to your room love (wince)." Hermione turned her body a fraction, and sent her daughter a look.

"No momma! Daddy huwt you!" A growl ripped from Michael's throat.

"You little brat! Your mommy deserves what she gets! Don't question me!" He got ready to lunge at the 3-year-old, but this time, Hermione had had enough. She put up with the blows to her body, because she needed a home. A place to stay. But once Michael went for her babies, something inside of her snapped.

"Michael! That is enough. ENOUGH!" Hermione grabbed her wand and waved it around, placing a protective shield around her precious daughter before gathering all of her things magically. She was lucky she kept two wands, one hidden from Michael while the other was confiscated. Michael let out a bellow of frustration, before changing directions and launching himself at his wife. Hermione doged him and ran to her daughter, picking her up before running to her son's room and grabbing the small, sleeping baby. With her shrunken luggage in her pocket, Hermione walked calmly out into the living room again.

"I'm leaving. Don't bother looking for me; you will never find me. I've had enough. The authorities will be knocking in the morning. God day." With that, Hermione spelled the front door open, and walked out, never to return again.

A/N: Hey guys! SO that was the first, ITTY BITTY chapter of my fanfiction. It may be a bit dark at times, but I hope it will be fluffy enough to make up for it. Unfortunately, this story may take a while, since I have exams coming up, and my parents harping on me about studying and stuff… they already hate that im obsessed with harry potter.. they would have babies if they knew I did all this. so I apologize for that, but I hope that it will be done soon! THANKS! PS please review and let me know what you think if you have the time! I appreciate constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine.

Hermione walked down the street, clutching Rose tightly to her hip while trying to quell Rose's shaking. Hugo was held tightly against her chest; the infant was sleeping peacefully, unawares of what just happened. A tear coursed slowly down Hermione's cheek, but she stopped the others at the source. She would not cry over that bastard.

She kept walking, making random turns at random streets, just trying to get away from hell. A sniff came from her shoulder, and Hermione slowed down a little.

"Mummy? I's cowd. D'you haff a bwankie?" Rose's small voice floated up to Hermione's ear, and she stopped completely on a sidewalk. Placing Rose down for a moment, Hermione whipped out her wand and conjured up a fleece blanket to wrap her daughter up in. Waving her wand once more, she cast silent warming charms over the three of them. A sigh of relief escaped her as she felt the warmth envelope her shivering body. With a final wave of her wand, Hermione conjured one last fleece blanket, and bundled Hugo up in it, making sure not to wake him up. Picking Rose up again, Hermione gripped both her kids tightly, and began to walk again.

Minutes passed, maybe hours, and slowly, Hermione could see the sun begin to rise over the horizon. She had no idea where she was, but to be quite honest, she didn't care. She turned onto another street, shifting her kids in her aching arms, and paused.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "What have I done?" The full brunt of her actions finally hit her. She had nowhere to go. Her parents had died during the war, having been in a car crash in Australia. The Weasleys lost contact with her after she left and got married to Michael, Harry along with them. Making a final decision, she tightened her hold on her sleeping children, her muscles screaming in protest, and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. It would at least give her somewhere to say for a couple of days. Her eyes drooped a little bit as she landed next to the bar.

"Tom?" Her voice rang out tentatively. The wizened barman appeared behind the counter, stooping a bit with age.

"Hermione! What a surprise! It has been ages, has it not?" Hermione nodded, and attempted to muster up a smile. She failed miserably.

"Tom, you wouldn't have a room open, would you? Just one. It doesn't matter the size…" She trailed off, a half-hopeful, half-dead look on her face. Tom hesitated a moment, a look of unease coming onto his face.

"Not tonight, Hermione." Tom patted her back sympathetically before turning around and helping another early-morning customer. Hermione sighed, then walked over to a table. Setting Rose and Hugo down, she turned around again, and called out to Tom, who was cleaning glasses by now.

"Tom! Haven't got any milk, have you? And some Tea?" Tom smiled, and nodded. Pouring her a cup of tea, and a glass of milk, he slid them across the counter. Hermione reached for her pocket to get some money.

"Not today Hermione. Least I can do." Hermione hesitated, then nodded. Taking her beverages, she walked over to her table, where Rose was just beginning to stir. Hermione gave her daughter a tired smile.

"Hi baby. Good morning."

"Mownin' mummy!" Rose blinked a bit, and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a warming charm upon the milk, heating it up to just the right temperature. She conjured a straw, and slid the glass over to Rose.

"We can get something else later. Drink some milk for now." Rose nodded, and began to sip at her drink. Hermione pulled the still-sleeping Hugo onto her lap, and drank her beverage, sighing in relief as the hot drink rejuvenated her a little bit. A small wiggle in her lap alerted her out of her haze, and she looked down to see Hugo awake and screwing up his face, about to scream. She put her cup down in a hurry, and picked up the infant, shush-ing and cooing in his ear, slowly rubbing circles on his back. Hugo calmed down a bit, but was awake now, and seemingly with a full diaper.

"Oh, you've got a full nappy there, haven't you?" Hermione smiled at her son lovingly, before vanishing the contents in his nappy, hesitating a bit in the beginning. _It's only once, _she told herself. _It's only because I'm not at home right now._

Hermione pulled out Hugo's emergency formula, and mixed it with a bit of warm water to creat his meal. Hugo took the nipple of the bottle eagerly, and sucked on it for a while, staring at his surroundings with interest as he ate. Hermione held her son tightly, and drank her tea, idly chatting with Rose.

"I'm done!" Rose announced after she drank the last sip of her milk. Hermione smiled at the bubbly three-year-old, and took the glass.

"Hugo is almost done with his breakfast, sweetheart, and then we can go to Diagon Alley to shop for a few. How does that sound?" Hermione hated shopping, but she didn't want Rose to get bored, or start whining. _It doesn't help that I'm tired as hell, and dead on my feet._ Hugo spit the bottle out of his mouth and gurgled, his fists flailing in the air for a moment before he gave a sigh. Hermione placed the bottle on the table, and burped her child.

"Thanks, Tom, for everything. I'm just going to go now. Have a good day!" Hermione put a fake smile on her face, and entered Diagon Alley with Rose and Hugo in tow.

"Alright, Rosie-Posie! Where to first?" Rose's face was bright with excitement and happiness, all hunger and exhaustion forgotten.

"Weezie! Weezie!" _Weezie?_ Hermione looked at her daughter, confused, before realizing with a start that she was talking about "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", the twins' joke shop. With a sigh of resignation, Hermione held tight to Rose's hand and pulled her along the street towards the shop.

A bell tinkled somewhere above the trio as they entered the store. It was still early in the morning, and not many people were in the shop yet.

"Hello! Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! How may we – " Fred Weasley stopped short in his welcome speech upon seeing who was standing at the entrance to his shop.

"Her – Hermione?" Hermione tried to smile at him, but could only grimace. Rose's grip on her hand tightened, and Hermione winced as a bruise was brushed.

"Hey, Fred…" Fred just looked on, gobsmacked.

A/N: SO that is the end of chapter 2. I hope the length of this makes up for chapter one… If not, then oops… I am glad I got to write this before exams… it's a good break from studying! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine.

**A/N:** I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, or put it on their Favorite-Stories list, or put me as their favorite author. It means a lot to me to know that my writing is enjoyed by so many! So, thank you all so much, and now, I bid you enjoy the chapter!

Hermione pulled at her sleeves self-consciously, trying to hide the bruises that littered her arms. Thank Merlin Michael never went for her face. She tried to give Fred another half-smile, but failed again.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two just stood there, staring at each other as if they were the only two in the world. A tug on her shirt brought Hermione back to the real world.

"Mummy? Who's dat?" Rose's small voice broke the trance, and Hermione smiled at her daughter faintly before crouching down next to her. Hugo wriggled in her arms a bit.

"That, Rosie, is your Uncle Fred. He owns this shop." Rose's eyes grew wide at the revelation, and she rotated her body slowly towards Fred. A beat passed, and Rose's face broke out into a dazzling smile. The three-year-old broke into a sudden run, and sprinted over to Fred, knocking into his legs and wrapping pudgy arms around them. Fred looked down in surprise, then chucked. He reached down and ruffled Rose's hair, and then looked at Hermione again.

"She is a sweetheart, Hermione." Hermione smiled at the complement, and stood up. She bounced a wriggling Hugo on her hip to calm him down, and began to slowly walk around the store. She could hear Rose's voice piping up from somewhere in the store, and felt a spark of hope, that maybe, just maybe, life would be good for her babies now.

"So, Hermione, where have you been lately?" Hermione jumped in surprise and turned around to see Fred leaning against one of the shelves. Hermione smiled sheepishly at him.

"I've been… Around…" Fred didn't look convinced, and stared at her expectantly.

"Around?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I've been around." Fred nodded slowly, and dropped the subject, though he still looked suspicious.

"Wonderful kids you've got there. They look like you – both of them." Hermione nodded, a hint of a smile gracing her face. She lifted her hand to tuck a curl behind her ear, making sure that the sleeve still covered her arm. The two stood there for some time, simply looking at eachother.

Fred noticed the bags under Hermione's eyes, and the dullness of her eyes. The spark that used to be there in Hogwarts, and after the war, was gone. It was replaced by a hollow sort of emptiness that only made her eyes seem more sunken. He noticed her body shaking slightly, as if she would fall at any moment.

"How's Michael," Fred asked. Hermione visibly stiffened at the sound of that name. A few beats passed in silence as Hermione looked at anything and everything that wasn't Fred's face.

"Michael's fine." A quiver entered her voice and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"No he's not! Daddy huwt mummy! Bad!" Rose poked her head around the aisle, a frown marring her pixie-face. Fred immediately straightened at the sound of Rose's voice, turning his eyes on Hermione. The shaking of the young woman in front of him seemed to increase.

Suddenly and without warning, Hermione teetered, and toppled over, shaking horribly. Hugo let out a cry at being startled by the fall, and Fred rushed forward to take the baby from Hermione's arms.

"George! GEORGE! Aisle 6! Hurry!" Fred called for his brother, still holding a crying Hugo in his arms, and trying to help Hermione. George appeared next to Fred, and silently took the baby into his own embrace. Fred threw himself onto the ground next to Hermione, trying to quell the spasms that wracked her body. Nothing seemed to help.

"Mummy! MUMMY! What happened? Unca Fwed! Mummy!" Rose's shrill voice was added to the din. Fred scooped Hermione into his arms, realizing how light she really was, and positively ran up the stairs to his and George's flat.

George picked Rose up into his hold as well, and, while shouting at Verity to keep watch for a moment on the store, bounded up the stairs after his twin.

Fred kicked the door open to their flat, and ran inside, putting Hermione on the couch. The spasms had stopped, but Hermione was breathing heavily.

It seemed that her brain finally opened the floodgates to the MICHAEL'S ABUSE section, because she was most certainly drowning. Hermione took a few deep breaths, and opened her eyes slowly. She shifted her body a bit on the lumpy couch. _Where am I? _And then she remembered… _Oh yeah. Wheezes. _

All of a sudden, a tiny brown fuzzy blur threw itself at Hermione, loud wails filling her ears.

"Mummy! Awe you okay? What happen? Mummy!" Rose's garbled words came out choked as the little girl let out her fear. Hermione rubbed Rose's back in circles and looked around. _Hmm.. Nice place they have here. _She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Fred's concerned face. He held out a glass of water silently, and she took it gratefully from him.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Fred just nodded. Rose had finally calmed down, and was chattering away happily, perched on her mother's stomach.

"An' there's TWOO Fwed's here! TWOO mummy! I wike them bowf though. They's nice. Dat one," she pointed at George, "gave me chocwit! I wuv chocwit!" Rose smiled goofily at her mother. Hermione rubbed Rose's back, happy that her daughter was happy, and then turned to Fred.

"Could you…" She gestured vaguely to Rose. Fred chuckled, and plucked the child off of Hermione's chest. Hermione smiled gratefully up at him, and sat up slowly. She winced as the stiff muscles in her back were used.

"So… Hermione…" Hermione looked to see the twins both staring at her. Scrutinizing. She shuddered a bit.

"Yes?"

"What happened?" She winced again. This was going to be a long, long, _long_, story.

"Well… Y'see…"

**A/N: AND THAT IS THE END. Of that chapter. CLIFFY :D haha. I'm surprised I actually finished it in time what with exams and all… But I do apologize for the slight lateness of it. I promise to work harder as soon as exams are finished, as I will have SPRING BREAK for 2 weeks (WHOOOO) :D. so yeah. Let me know what you think! Only one exam left to go! Wish me luck, guys! I HATE MATH :P. with a passion. And I hope that it goes and dies in a hell hole. Just gets trampled on. Before my exam, so I don't have to take it. kthxbai. **

**And that is the end of my little rant. Thanks much, you loyal readers, and I will see you next time! **** bibi!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

A/N: this chapter will be a bit long, and mostly a filler chapter, but I think it will be helpful to those who would like to know what happened between the Trio, as well as how Hermione met Michael. Thanks, and enjoy!

**Previously on "A Place to Stay and a Heart to Love":**

_"So… Hermione…" Hermione looked to see the twins both staring at her. Scrutinizing. She shuddered a bit. _

_"Yes?"_

_"What happened?" She winced again. This was going to be a long, long, long, story. _

_"Well… Y'see…" _

**FLASHBACK – 5 years ago, right before the end of Hermione's repeated 7th year at Hogwarts:**

_Hermione sighed as she walked along the hallways in her beloved school. It had been a long year without her best friends, and she was glad her NEWT's were almost over. She longed to be free of what had now become a sort of prison for her; no friends to speak of, for they all only wanted the new, famous Hermione Granger. Not the real her. Her teachers all expected top quality work from her, but she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore. All she wanted was to be free, and back home with her brothers. _

_Harry and Ron. The two had been reluctant to let her go back to Hogwarts alone, but supported her all the way. She was glad for their support. Hermione clutched her books righter to her chest, and sped up, intent on going to her dorm, and calling an Elf for a cup of Hot Chocolate to calm her nerves. _

_Ever since the war, her anxiety levels had been through the roof. For quite some time, acute depression gripped her mind as she struggled to cope with the loss of so many friends in the War. Frequent anxiety attacks, as well as lack of sleep, did not help the matter, but slowly she was recovering. _

_As she neared her dorm, Hermione broke into a slow jog. So close to her room, and her comfort. So very close. _

_THUMP. _

_Hermione was thrown backwards as she hit something sold. She let out a groan, and lifted a hand to massage her forehead. _

_"Hey, are you alright?" A slightly accented, rich, baritone voice floated down to her ears, and she opened her eyes to find them locked with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. With a nervous smile, she took the hand offered to her, and let the man haul her body up off the cold floor. _

_"Thanks," she mumbled. He chuckled in response. Hermione made to pick up her fallen books, crouching down and gathering up the ones in reach. She looked around for the rest, but couldn't see them anywhere. _

_"Here." The books were shoved gently into her arms. She looked up at the man, and smiled at him. _

_"I'm Michael. Michael Levski. Transfer from Durmstrang. I'm in Ravenclaw." He held out a hand for her to shake. She took it, and sighed softly and the warmth emanating from his calloused fingers. _

_" I'm He –" Her voice was cut off as he interrupted. _

_"Hermione Granger, yeah. I know. Golden girl and all." She frowned at the nickname, and pulled her hand from his. They were always the same. She nodded in acknowledgement, and pushed past him lightly, her mind set on her room once more. _

_She made it two steps before a hand grabber her arm to stop her. She turned around, and eyebrow quirked in question. _

_"Yes?" She winced at her own icy tone, but kept her face indifferent. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm new here, and while I know who you are, I am only repeated what I have heard around the halls. I need someone to show me around the castle. Could you help me?" Hermione looked into Michael's eyes, and saw a flash of something indescribable. It was gone in an instant, and she was sure she had imagined it. _

_"I would love to help you. Please, just let me put my books up, and we can go." She smiled at him warmly. He nodded, and returned the smile. It had been the beginning of their relationship. _

_Harry and Ron had not been happy when they found out. Ron still held slight feelings for Hermione. The two had tried to date for some time, but Hermione felt it was too soon, and broke it off. She returned to Hogwarts only a week afterwards. _

_The two had been suspicious about Michael from the beginning. They saw the looks that he gave Hermione when she wasn't looking, and noticed the tight leash he kept her on. Every time they brought it up with her, she seemed to get more and more agitated. _

_She had finally had enough. The nagging that they put her through every time she visited grated on her nerves, and after a while, she snapped. _

_"This is MY life, Ronald! You both only see what you want to see! I love him, and I know he loves me. You have no say in my life anymore." She shot down their protests, and stormed out. _

_It had been the biggest row yet between the three friends. She waited for days for an apology from them, or word that they accepted Michael, or at least tried to contact her._

_Nothing came. _

_Her own pride would not let her budge, and she made no move to contact either of the two. After a month, both parties had given up, and gone on with life. _

_Not six months later, Michael proposed, and she immediately accepted. Never before had she been so in love. Michael gave her whatever she needed, and was there for her when Harry and Ron were not. _

_The beatings started the day after they wed. For fear of losing everything, including the baby she had just found out she was carrying, she remained married to Michael, thoughts of the family she used to had not once coming to her mind as she tried to shower her kids in love, and still find ways to avoid further beatings from Michael. _

**END FLASHBACK – Now in present time. Hermione is 23 years of age.**

A hand on her shoulder shook Hermione out of her reverie, and she looked into the expectant faces of the Weasley Twins. She sucked in a deep breath. Should she tell them the truth? Or should she just say she was tired, bid them a good day, and leave? This was her family, however, and somehow, she found the truth spilling past her lips.

"Michael… I left him last night. Late last night, actually. He… He –" She stopped a moment as the pain of her wounds pronounced itself more as she thought about the blows. Fred gave her another sip of water, and she continued.

"He hits me; has been, for 4 years now. Last night, he tried to hit Rose," Hermione's voice became more venomous as she told them what happened, "and nobody hurts my baby." Fred looked ready to kill after hearing her confession, and George was not far behind him. Hermione saw the looks on their face, and placed restraining hands on each of their arms.

"I'd rather no one knew about this for now. I need to divorce the bastard before anything else happens." The twins nodded, and looked her up and down, as if checking for visible wounds. Hermione pulled her sleeves up slowly, knowing that they would ask her anyways. Audible gasps filled the room as the two men looked at the black and blue bruises on her arms.

"If you want to divorce him and file for assault charges, you might want pictures of those," George mused. Hermione looked at him blankly, before registering what he said. She nodded.

"Maybe later." George smiled at her, and nodded.

"Hey, Hermione, you got a place to stay," Fred asked. Hermione hesitated, and then shook her head. Fred opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped when a cry came from the armchair where Rose was sitting next to Hugo. Hermione shot up from the couch and ran over to her children.

"Shhhhhh baby, mummy's here. Don't cry, baby! Mummy's got you. SSShhhhhhh," Hermione cooed to Hugo. The infant stopped crying, and instead began to gurgle. Rose smiled at her brother, immediately grimacing, however, when he let out a loud burp.

"OOhhh.. Mummy's boy is hungry, is he? Let's get you some milk, shall we?" Hermione looked to the twins, still holding Hugo in her arms.

"You wouldn't have a room I could go in, would you? He only eats in quiet, and with this chatter box, there will be no quiet here." Hermione gestured to Rose, who was smiling, and singing loudly to herself ("_An' he eggs made plates and pants wun away, and Mummy's home and Hugo's a big baby and I wuv you toooooooo!"_). George chuckled, and took the child from the chair.

"Hey Rosie! Hows abouts you and I go down to the shop and check out some pranks to play on your Uncle Fred, huh?" Fred made a noise of indignation, but laughed when Rose shot out the door and down to the shop.

"A prankster in the making, you've got there." Hermione smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you, Fred. You've been a great help today." She looked up at him before turning to her wriggling son, and forcing the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. The young child sucked greedily, and relaxed in his mother's arms.

"So, Hermione. You have nowhere to stay?" Hermione shook her head. "What if you stayed here? We have an extra bedroom, if you don't mind sharing with your kids, and you can lay low here until you divorce Michael." She looked at Fred in shock, appalled that he would offer after how she treated his family.

"Are you sure?" Fred nodded enthusiastically. Hermione beamed at him, and then gave him a one-armed hug in thanks. The day seemed to be getting better after all.

**A/N: NO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. I will have more chapters, not to worry. im done with exams! So now, I can focus on the story over break. I hope to have a few more chapters, but I doubt any will be as long as this last one… This one was just super important. So just a warning. I try to write the story with a British accent in my head, (I used to have one until I moved) and so I hope it is up to par with that. I welcome any ideas you might have, or feedback too! I don't really know where to go with the story from here.. Should there be a huge divorce? Or should I just make it short? And should George move out to live with Angelina, his girlfriend, letting Hermione and Fred get closer? Let me know! Thanks, and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine.

A/N: HEY GUYS! So sorry for the long wait; I had AWFUL writers block! I still do, so this chapter will be a bit short, but we'll see where it goes… I hope to make it at least 1000 words. Unfortunately, I didn't get any reviews in response to last chapter, so I don't really know where to go from here, but I guess I'll just have to find out! Thanks!

**Last time on "A Place to Stay and a Heart To Love":**

"_So, Hermione. You have nowhere to stay?" Hermione shook her head. "What if you stayed here? We have an extra bedroom, if you don't mind sharing with your kids, and you can lay low here until you divorce Michael." She looked at Fred in shock, appalled that he would offer after how she treated his family. _

"_Are you sure?" Fred nodded enthusiastically. Hermione beamed at him, and then gave him a one-armed hug in thanks. The day seemed to be getting better after all. _

**Present time:**

Hermione cradled Hugo in her arms after his feeding, and walked around the spacious flat, inspecting the twins' living space. The entire flat was tastefully decorated – something which Hermione did not expect from the twins. She only peeked into the bedrooms, flushing in embarrassment as she saw the undergarments that littered the floor. The kitchen was tidy, as was the hall and drawing room.

Hermione was thoroughly inspecting the twins' bookshelf (much to the amusement of Fred, who had yet to leave her side), when the clock chimed in the background. Hermione whipped around at the sound, searching for the clock in the room. She spotted it on the wall, and let out a gasp.

"Oh my! I didn't realize it was already that late! 1 in the afternoon! Rosie must be hungry – I couldn't get her anything but milk this morning." Fred nodded, and led her into the kitchen. He gestured to a chair at the table, and then puttered around the kitchen.

"Sandwiches alright, Hermione?" Fred turned to see her nod, and shot her a smile. She returned the gesture before turning to her son, making faces at him and tickling his tummy. His sweet giggle filled the small kitchen, and Hermione couldn't help but melt at the innocent sound. Out of the entire horror story that was her life with Michael, she was incredibly grateful to any spirit above for her children. They were the one thing that kept her grounded. They were her life.

A loud squeal of "SAMMICH!" jolted Hermione out of her reverie, and she was just narrowly able to grab Hugo off the table before George swooped down on the platter and stuffed one into his mouth. A little less energetic Rose followed, and the small group settled down for some lunch.

"Mummy! Guess what!" Rose literally bounced in her chair from excitement.

"What, baby?" Hermione asked, humoring her daughter. It warmed her heart to see Rose so happy.

"No mummy! Must guess! GUESS!" Rose's voice slowly rose in volume as her excitement increased. The twins looked at the small girl in amazement; who knew something so small could make so much noise? Hermione just looked exasperated, for she was used to her temperamental daughter.

"Rose Marie Granger! Use your inside voice young lady," Hermione berated. (A/N: Hermione doesn't want anything more to do with Michael, and so she decided to drop his last name.) Rose's expression turned to one of guilt immediately.

"Sorwy mummy. But guess!" Hermione sighed before giving into her daughter's demand.

"I can't honey! Why don't you just tell me?" Hermione waited for her daughter to consider the offer.

"OTAY! Unca Georgie said I was a – a – what did you say?" Rose looked at her Uncle with a confused expression on her face. George chuckled at the small child.

"I said, that our Rosie-Posie here is a Master Prankster! She _must_ come and work for us!" George turned to Hermione and clasped his hands together in a begging gesture. Rose giggled impishly, excited at the honor that was bestowed upon her.

"Wow, Rosie!" Hermione was genuinely happy that her daughter was happy with her uncles, and away from her father. It only made her more confident in her decision. She watched fondly as the twins and Rose devoured the sandwiches. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Fred?" Fred looked up from his meal, and smiled.

"Yethch?" Hermione frowned at his full mouth, but continued with her thought.

"Could you please show me to our room after lunch. Only Hugo has to nap, and I would like to lie down as well… It's been a long day." Fred nodded enthusiastically at Hermione, and stuffed the remainder of his sandwich into his over-full mouth. Hermione frowned again, and muttered something akin to 'ew boys'. Still chewing, Fred stood up from the table and motioned for Hermione to follow him.

The trio walked down the hall (Hermione brought Hugo with her to put him down for a nap) and entered a relatively large bedroom at the very end of the hall. A loud gasp escaped Hermione's lips as she saw the inside of the room. The king-sized bed was situated in the middle of the room, against a brightly green wall. Each wall was a different color: Green, Blue, Orange, and Peach. In any other room, the colors would be atrocious, but in this case, the colors actually suited the room, and the furniture, and the twins.

The furniture was all a simple cream color. There was a dresser with a large mirror perched on top, and a small nightstand beside the bed. A one-person desk was nestled into the corner, stacked with parchment, ink, and quills among other things. Hermione let loose a small giggle at the décor, and turned to Fred.

"It's…. Wonderful." Fred felt warmth build up in his body at the glowing look on Hermione's face. He'd had a soft spot for everyone's favorite Living Library, ever since his 7th year when she seemed to be just as intent on getting Umbridge out of Hogwarts as the twins. Who knew the reserved and studious bookworm had a pranking side!

"I'm glad you like it."

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

A/N: I AM BACK. Hopefully this time I can get enough feedback for the story, so I don't have writer's block like I did before. I wrote the last chapter before I left, but decided to write more before I posted it. I have returned from Austria, and have started the new school year, but hopefully this year I will have ample time to post and update. Thank you so much for those of you who stuck with me through this – it means a lot! Please do read and review – I edit my stories based on your criticism and feedback. Thank you, and READ ON!

**Last time on "A Place To Stay and a Heart To Love":**

_"It's…. Wonderful." Fred felt warmth build up in his body at the glowing look on Hermione's face. He'd had a soft spot for everyone's favorite Living Library, ever since his 7th year when she seemed to be just as intent on getting Umbridge out of Hogwarts as the twins. Who knew the reserved and studious bookworm had a pranking side!_

_"I'm glad you like it." _

**Present Time**:

It took Hermione a few days to get settled into the room. It was an odd feeling to her, waking up in the morning and feeling undeniably safe, and happy. Rose was ecstatic to stay with her new-found uncles, and played with them often. She never asked about her father, and adapted to the situation at hand like a pro. Hermione couldn't be more proud.

Hugo was too young to remember anything that happened. Hermione spent much of her time entertaining him, and keeping him and Rose away from the numerous potentially harmful prank products littered around the house. Even with her hectic schedule, Hermione was reveling in her freedom.

Fred and George were an immense help to her. They entertained the kids, cooked for her and them, and were always there to talk. It was difficult for Hermione to settle down at first. Every time either Fred or George lifted their hand, whether it was to reach for something off of a shelf, or give her a hug, or a touch of comfort, Hermione couldn't help but wince out of reflex. She could see the worry in their eyes, and vowed to herself to make sure she was more careful in her physical reactions.

After a week at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, _Fred cornered Hermione during one of their mutual free moments. George had the kids, and Hermione was relaxing with a book.

"Hermione, what is going on? I understand Michael was hitting you, but you're still flinching," he said, his voice almost angry. His features softened. "I just worry about you."

Hermione looked up from her book, startled out of her little book world.

"What do you mean, Fred," she asked. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Every time either George or I touch you, or give you a hug, or do anything, really, you flinch. You lean away from our touch." Hermione gaped at him.

"I do not," she protested. Fred only stared at her harder, as if to cut a hole in her barrier, and see into her mind.

"Yes, you do. And it worries me. I hope you know, we don't want to hurt you. Neither George nor I have any intentions to hurt you in any way. Not when we just got you back." Hermione's eyes shone with tears as she listened to Fred's speech. She hadn't realized her reactions were so extreme.

"I am so sorry, Fred. Mi – Mic – _he _made me so scared all the time, I guess my body was just responding according to habit." By this time, Hermione was fully crying as she relived all the events of her past. In a flash, Fred was beside her, hugging to his chest and offering comfort.

"Shhhhhh, Hermione.. Everything is over now. Everything is fine – that bastard won't hurt you ever again. I'll protect you; I'll keep you safe. I am here." He continued to whisper comforting words in her ear as her sobs slowly subsided. It was another moment before she was calm enough to retreat from his chest. Immediately, both felt a sort of coldness rush over them, as if the contact was their only source of warmth. They both shrugged off the feeling, moving on to more pressing matters.

Fred reached over slowly to grasp Hermione's hand in his large one, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. They were both silent; Hermione was in her own world, thinking of Michael, and everything that had happened in her life in the past week, and the kindness of Fred and George. Fred unabashedly stared at her, drinking in the sight of her lightly tanned skin, messy brown locks, and deep brown eyes. She was beautiful.

Both were shaken out of their reveries by a small object pouncing into their laps with a loud shriek and a giggle.

"Mummy! I'm back!" Rose giggled in her mother's lap.

"Back? Who's back? Where's my Rosie?" Hermione smiled at her enthusiastic daughter.

"Wosie wite here, mummy! You're so silly!" Rose bounced on her mother's lap in her excitement. Hermione winced at the contact – even though she didn't have a package to protect, some of her bruises were on her legs from when Michael kicked her, and Rosie was bouncing up and down on them non-stop.

"Come here, Rosie – tell me about your day with Uncle George," Fred said, gently pulling the child from her mother, and placing her on his own lap (though not before casting a certain charm to protect his goods).

"Unca Georgie taked me an' Hugo down down down to store an' he said I cans be his speshul sister!" Hermione and Fred both looked at George in confusion.

"I recon she means assistant – at least, that's what I said to her." Looks of understanding dawned on both Hermione's and Fred's faces.

"Yeah, an' firetwuk comed and was wed and big and mummy I wanna some water pweez, fank you!" Rose's ramblings interrupted the adults, and the attention gravitated back to her. George laughed at the girl's dialogue – her confusing trains of thought were always amusing.

Not to be ignored for too long, Hugo wiggled in George's arms as well, letting out an ear piercing shriek before giggling to himself at the noise. Rose looked ready to kill as she glared at her brother for his rude interruption.

"Hugo! Wude!" Hermione giggled at her daughter's sass, but sobered at the glare Rose turned on her.

"Rose! Be nice to your brother, and do not look at your mother like that – it's rude, and uncalled for," Hermione berated. Rose hung her head with an angry huff.

"Wude. You is wude. Not me… Hugo wude, and daddy mean, and mummy wude and I wanna go 'way!" With that self-rant out of the way, Rose huffed again before jumping out of Fred's lap, and running towards their room. Hermione sighed, before following after her daughter.

"I think that the week's events are catching up to her," she said, shooting an apologetic look at Fred and a grateful smile at George. "Thank you, George, for entertaining them today – I needed that break. I think I'll just be going to bed, now, though. The kids look tired." George nodded, and handed Hugo over to his mother.

Fred rose from the couch, following Hermione to her room. He watched from the doorway as the object of his affections changed Hugo's diaper expertly. She was studiously ignoring her daughter, who was sulking on the bed, facing the corner. Hugo gurgled happily, completely relaxed in his mother's arms.

Fred smiled at the scene. Even with a sulking child, the whole scene was that of a happy family. _Finally. She deserved it. I am going to help her in any way I can, _Fred vowed. Just then, Hermione turned around to face him, cradling a sleeping Hugo close to her chest. Their eyes met, and the world seemed to stop. Fred's breathing quickened, and he could almost hear his heart beating out of his chest.

Hermione smiled softly, and stepped closer to Fred. Fred entered the room, and strode over to where Hermione stood, crossing the floor in three big strides. In a flash, his hand was cupping her cheek gently, and Hermione's smile slid off of her face at the intensity.

Their faces were centimeters apart, growing closer and closer until their lips were barely touching. Hermione waited in anticipation. She had wanted this since the first night, and before that, since her fifth year in school.

Suddenly, Hugo stirred in Hermione's arms, and whimpered. Fred jumped back from his love, a blush reddening his cheeks and neck. Hermione giggled nervously before rocking Hugo back to sleep. The moment was broken.

'Goodnight, Hermione," Fred said, not looking in her eyes. He turned and exited the room.

"Goodnight, Fred." Hermione stood stock still where Fred left her. Rose growled in her corner, and flopped onto the bed with a scowl on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

A/N: I HAVE A TUMBLR! It's called mypygmypuffarnold . tumblr(remove the spaces, and you can fill in the rest).. Follow me! I write, among other things, and post it on there, so check it out! Anyways, read on! And then, at the end, please leave a review! Thank you!

_"Bitch! WHORE!" Michael growled at Hermione, and raised his hand to slap her. Hermione cowered in the corner, trembling in fear and pain. Her face stung with previous slaps, and bruises were blossoming all over her body. _

_"Look at me, slut! You deserve this, filthy girl. You are nothing! NOTHING! You are nothing but a filthy MUDBLOOD!" She whimpered. Who knew such words could cause so much pain? He clamped his hand around her throat, and shoved her against the wall. Her feet dangled in the air as she fought to breath. _

_Michael growled. _

_His other hand balled into a fist, and made had contact with her stomach. Hermione's eyes bulged in pain. _

_Satisfied, Michael let go, and watched as she crumpled into a heap, trying to breath and not throw up at the same time. Giving her one more kick with his heavy boot, Michael snapped his fingers, a malicious grin curling his lips. At once, a scantily clad prostitute apparated into the room. _

_"Hello, love." The prostitute smiled seductively, ignoring the weeping woman in the corner. Michael grabbed "Butterfly" around the waist, and pulled her towards the bedroom, not sparing a glance at Hermione. _

With a gasp, Hermione sat up in her bed. Her heart was beating erratically, and she was breathing fast. _Just a dream, Hermione. Just a dream,_ she thought. It took her a moment to notice that she was shaking in the after effects of the nightmare. Suddenly, she remembered that both of her children were sharing the bed with her.

She looked to see that the bed was empty.

In a panic, Hermione jumped out of the bed and ran into the darkened hallway. _Must still be early_, she mused, before running into the living room to see where her babies were. A cry escaped her mouth when she saw the dark, and more importantly _empty _room. Where could they be? Still breathing heavily, Hermione's eyes darted around the room.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and Hermione nearly screamed in fright. One of the hands came and covered her mouth, muffling said scream.

"Sshhhh, shh Hermione. It's just me – Fred. Calm down. You are fine, and safe, as are Rosie and Hugo." Hermione's body slumped at the news, and Fred cradled her to him in comfort. He noticed his t-shirt getting damp, and felt Hermione shaking with silent sobs. She must have been terrified.

He loosened his grip for a moment, before bringing one of his arms down and picking her up bridal style. If Hermione was surprised by this, she didn't show it.

Fred decided it be best to take her to her children, and carried her into his room where both kids slept soundly in the middle of his bed.

"Fred?" He stilled in his movements for a moment.

"Hmm, Hermione?"

"How did Rosie and Hugo get in your room?" Fred smiled at the question.

"Rosie woke up in the middle of the night, but was still a bit angry at you. You and Hugo were both sleeping, and she saw that my light was still on, so she came into my room." Hermione's heart warmed at that. She was glad her daughter trusted Fred like that – Michael would have ignored her completely.

"And Hugo," she asked.

"I heard you crying, and came to check on you. Hugo was about to wake, so I took him, and brought him to my room as well. I was just coming back to check on you when I saw your room was empty. And here we are." Fred looked down at Hermione in apprehension. What would she do?

"Thank you. It makes me happy that my children both trust you so much." He smiled, and set Hermione down on the bed as well.

All of a sudden, Hermione's smile dropped from her face as she thought of her nightmare, and the tingling of her skin in remembrance of the violence. A fresh wave of tears ran down her cheeks as memories from her past assaulted her again.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Fred sat himself on the bed next to her, placing his arms around her in a comforting hug for the second time in 20 minutes.

"I'm s-sorry. I just – I n-never want to go t-t-through that again!" Fred yanked out his wand and conjured a sound-proof bubble around them so as not to wake the kids. The gravity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Here he was, with the girl he fancied – no – loved, crying in his arms, and there was nothing that he could think of that would make her feel better. A wave of anger washed over him, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to go pulverize the miscreant who did this to her. It tore him apart, watching one of the strongest women he knew fall apart like this at the mere thought of her husband.

"Ssshhh, Hermione. He can't get to you here. I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you, ever again. He will never get you again – I won't let him. I'm here for you, and so are George, and Rosie, and Hugo. We are all here, and we will never hurt you." He continued to murmur words of comfort in her ear, rubbing circles in her back and rocking her slightly. Hermione had gravitated to Fred's lap without either of them noticing, and was now sniffling away as her tears finally subsided.

Fred leaned back on the headboard of his bed, resting his head against the wall as he continued to comfort the witch in his arms. He felt Hermione shift against his chest, snuggling deeper into his warmth. It seemed the crying had tired her out, for she had fallen right to sleep in his embrace.

Making himself more comfortable, Fred also settled down for the night, propping himself up on several pillows and pulling his blanket over the four occupants of the bed.

With a smile and a sigh, he too fell asleep.

**A/N: Please leave a review – they are the happy members of the Order of the Phoenix warding away the dark thoughts (writer's block) known as Death Eaters! I do take suggestions – they in fact help me along! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

**Last time on "A Place to Say and a Heart to Love": **

_Fred leaned back on the headboard of his bed, resting his head against the wall as he continued to comfort the witch in his arms. He felt Hermione shift against his chest, snuggling deeper into his warmth. It seemed the crying had tired her out, for she had fallen right to sleep in his embrace. _

_Making himself more comfortable, Fred also settled down for the night, propping himself up on several pillows and pulling his blanket over the four occupants of the bed. _

_With a smile and a sigh, he too fell asleep. _

**Present:**

Soft snores filled the room, slowly waking Hermione from her sleep. She kept her eyes closed, reveling in the warmth that surrounded her like a cocoon. She shifted a little bit on her pillow, burrowing her head deeper into the warmth.

Her pillow snorted, and then gave a loud sneeze. She giggled, hugging the covers closer to her body.

Wait a second. Pillows don't _sneeze_. Nor do they snort. With a squeak, Hermione jumped up off the bed, landing on the floor in a heap. Poking her head over the side of the bed, her eyes caught the amused face of one Fred Weasley looming over her.

"What are you doing on the floor, love?" Fred couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Hermione lying on the floor.

"It's not funny, Fred," Hermione yelled indignantly. The nerve! Fred opened his mouth to placate the ruffled witch, but was stopped mid-thought by a loud wail.

"How is it someone so small can make so much noise," Fred asked, as Hermione rushed over to her son to comfort him. Hugo gurgled in his mother's arms, content at being held. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head, and continued to bounce Hugo up and down. Not a moment later, a groan issued from behind Fred. A little head popped over Fred's side, tousled brown hair sticking in all directions.

"Mummy?" Rose yawned, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Blinking owlishly for a moment, she took the time to register the presence of Fred in the bed.

"I'm right here, Rosie. Good morning!" Hermione smiled at her daughter. The little girl sighed, rubbing her eyes once more.

"Unca Fwed! Why's you in mine bed?" Fred chuckled at the girl's grammar. Rolling over, he turned so he was face to face with Rose.

"Well, Rosie-Posie, you're actually in _my _bed!" Rose looked at her mother for confirmation of this statement, and Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"Oh. Well… I'm hungwy! Unca Fwed, gimme food," Rose demanded. At a glare from her mother, Rose added a "Pwease," to her demand. Fred smiled, and picked the child up.

"Sure thing, Rosie!" Fred winked at Hermione, and whisked the little girl towards the kitchen for eats. Hermione blushed at the wink. Was Fred flirting with her? Blinking a couple times, she shook her head vigorously and walked out of the room towards the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

><p>Creeping towards the kitchen, Hermione smiled to herself at the giggles and laughs emanating from the room. A loud shriek followed by more giggles issued from the doorway, prompting Hermione to poke her head around the corner to see what was going on.<p>

The sight that greeted her almost made her drop her son. There stood Fred, covered head to toe in white flour, a batter pooling at his feet from the whisk in his hand. A huge smile graced his handsome face, making Hermione's breath catch in her throat. He had never looked more gorgeous to her.

Tearing her eyes away from the magnificent view that was Fred, Hermione searched the kitchen for her daughter. Her eyes roved around the kitchen three times before she spotted a white lump bouncing in her spot on the counter, batter dripping from her hair as well.

Sighing to herself at the mess that was made, Hermione decided to make her presence known to the inhabitants of the kitchen.

"What in Merlin's name has gone on in here," she cried, half-amused, half-exasperated. Fred smiled sheepishly at her.

"Um…. Pancakes?" Rose nodded in agreement, better flinging from the bouncing strands of her hair. Hermione sighed again. With some difficulty due to the squirming baby in her arms, she pulled out her wand, waved it around, and vanished the entire mess.

"Now," she huffed, "Fred, take Hugo and Rose, and set the table. Try not to make a mess of that too, please! I'll make the breakfast. Pancakes, coming up!" And with that, Hermione passed her son off to the red head, and pushed him out of the kitchen along with Rose.

She surveyed the kitchen, gauging to see what she needed, and with a determined look on her face, set about making the world's most delicious chocolate-banana pancakes with maple syrup.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the aroma of cooking banana and chocolate wafted through the flat, permeating every little nook and cranny and making the atmosphere that much brighter. Fred's lips quirked up into a smile as he was strongly reminded of the mornings spent in his Mother's kitchen during his childhood.<p>

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with the heavenly smell and committing it to memory. Exhaling, he prepared himself to take another breath, when a loud grumble sounded from somewhere to his right.

"Unca Fwed? I'm hungwy. My tummy says so, right tummy?" Another grumble sounded from Rose's tummy. Fred crouched down low to her height, a mock look of deliberation on his face.

"Yes, yes. It seems, my dear, that your tummy monster has come alive! I have just the remedy, not to worry," Fred said, his voice imitating Percy during his period as "big-head boy". Rose giggled and bounced on her feet.

As if on cue, the door to the kitchen burst open with a bang. A large platter piled high with pancakes floated out from the kitchen, followed by a bowl of syrup, and a certain brown-haired witch.

_Goddess is more like it,_ Fred thought, drinking in the sight of Hermione's curvy body and beautiful face covered in a sheen of sweat from the cooking.

"Breakfast, everyone! Come on, then! We mustn't keep our tummy monsters waiting!" Hermione levitated the platter and bowl to the middle of the table, and set them down gently. Stowing her wand in her pocket (the front one, mind, not the back; some things cannot be unheard, and Moody's warning of blowing one's buttocks off was etched permanently into her mind), she picked Rose up and sat her down in the magically enhanced seat/high-chair.

A kiddie plate with small pieces of pancake dipped in syrup was placed in front of the child, along with a sippy-cup filled with milk. Once Hermione was sure that her eldest was situated and alright, she set her sights on Fred. She smirked at the gobsmacked look on his face, and walked over to him with purposeful steps. The smirk on her face turned into a goofy smile as she neared her destination, her arms reaching out for her goal.

"Come on, Hughie! Let's go eat some breakfast, shall we? What'll it be for you? Milk? Warm milk? Cold milk," she cooed. Hugo gurgled. "Fresh, warm milk it is!" Hermione took her son from Fred's arms and cradled him close. Sitting down at the table in her spot, she picked up Hugo's bottle, tested the milk on the back of her hand, nodded in satisfaction, and very nearly stuffed the nipple of the bottle into the poor infant's mouth.

Immediately, Hugo began sucking and slurping away at his breakfast. Hermione looked up from the child with a fond look on her face. Her eyes fell on the still form of Fred, standing exactly where she had left him moments before.

"Fred? What are you doing?" At the sound of her voice, Fred snapped out of his trance. His cheeks heated up in a blush as he was caught staring at the object of his affections. He strode over to the table and sat down, immediately piling his plate with pancakes drenched in syrup.

Still not looking Hermione in the face, he grabbed his cutlery and began to stuff his face with the food.

A moan of appreciation escaped him once he took the time to process the taste of his breakfast. His eyes slid shut and he chewed his food slowly, savoring the taste.

"Hermione, you wonderful, wonderful witch," He said, and stuffed another large bite into his mouth, all previous embarrassment forgotten.

Hermione blushed at his compliment. So far, it was turning out to be a magnificent day.

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER MEANS MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! I'm actually surprised – I hit over a thousand words! I wasn't intending on focusing on the breakfast that much, but it sort of wrote itself… this was more of a filler chapter, building on the budding relationship between Fred and Hermione. ****Next chapter is when it's going to get interesting, though, but you won't get to see what happens until you review! I'm trying to hit at least 75 reviews by chapter 10. ****Please leave a review – they make my update faster! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

**Last time on "A Place to Say and a Heart to Love": **

_"Hermione, you wonderful, wonderful witch," He said, and stuffed another large bite into his mouth, all previous embarrassment forgotten. _

_Hermione blushed at his compliment. So far, it was turning out to be a magnificent day. _

**Present:**

A smile graced Hermione's face as she watched all three children in the kitchen eat their breakfast. Hugo was gurgling in her lap, already done with his milk, burping, and spit-up. He bounced up and down, waving his clenched fist above his head.

Next to him, Rose was primly (as primly as 3-year-old could) picking apart her pancakes with her fingers and filling her small mouth with as many morsels as possible before making a valiant effort to chew her food.

On anyone older than three, the sight would be disgusting. On this particular toddler, the image of her cheeks bulging with food was simply endearing.

Hermione's smile turned into a laugh as her eyes landed on the last occupant of the kitchen. Fred was already on his eighth pancake, and still going strong. Syrup dripped from his chin, and his fingers and cheeks were smeared in chocolate. He had given up on the fork and knife somewhere around his third pancake, claiming that he was too hungry, and that method was too slow.

The table around him was splattered with drops of syrup and chocolate, as well has milk from when he had to wash down a particularly large bite, and over-estimated the size of his mouth. Needless to say, it was not a pretty sight.

Finishing up with his current pancake, Fred finally came to a stop. He pushed his plate away, wiped his fingers on the napkin in his lap, and took a sip of his milk to clean out his mouth. Leaning back in his seat, a large sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

"Excellent nosh, Hermione," he declared. Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance, trying to hid her amusement behind her disapproval.

"Go clean yourself up, Fred. Rose is cleaner than you, and she's three!" Mouth filled with pancake, the child in question directed a triumphant smile in Fred's direction. She succeeded to a point, pancake oozing between her teeth. Disgusted, Hermione grabbed a napkin and cleaned her daughter's face expertly, and helped her swallow that last bite of breakfast.

"Aw done, Mummy!" Rose threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her point, her face bright with enthusiasm.

"Right. Fred, take Rose, and the both of you go clean up. We have a busy day ahead of us! Go on," Hermione ordered. Fred grinned and swiped Rose up from her seat, taking her into the bathroom down the hall. A loud squeal followed by giggles could be heard alongside rushing water.

"Am-mam-mam-mam! Uh! Uh! Uh!" Hugo continued to bounce contentedly in Hermione's arms, speaking his own language and conversing with the universe. Hermione sighed tiredly, pulled her wand out of her pocket and set about cleaning the mess that was the kitchen and dining table.

* * *

><p>It took quite some time, but finally, after much kicking and screaming, everyone was ready for the day ahead of them. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, Hermione decided to strap Hugo into her strap-on baby carrier, and help Fred out in the shop. It was easier for her to keep an eye on both of her children that way as well, and she got to see what it was like to work in Fred and George's shop.<p>

Descending the stairs with Rose and Hugo in tow, Hermione navigated her way through the many shelves in the shop to find Fred.

"Fred," Hermione called, seeing him at the end of the Wonder Witch Products aisle. Fred turned around and smiled when he saw the trio.

"Hermione! Rosie! Come to visit, have you," he asked. Hermione hesitated, then shook her head.

"I was wondering if there was any way I could help you in the shop today." Fred nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. A couple seconds later, his face brightened. He turned away from Hermione and gestured to someone in the back.

"George is here today too! I think it would be a great idea for you to help out. We can get started right now!" Hermione nodded, and smiled.

"Unca Georgie! Where was you? Can we play now?" Rose ran up to her uncle and threw her arms around his legs in a tight hug. George chuckled, and swung the child up into his grip.

"Rosie! I was visiting Aunt Angie last night, love. But I'm here now! Let's go play!" And with that, the Uncle-Niece pair zoomed away. Hermione shook her head in amusement. She knew Rose was in good hands, though, and let it be.

"So! Shall we begin," Fred asked. He offered his arm to her, and guided her through the shop, explaining what to do along the way. By the time they reached the register, Hermione was ready to begin her day of work, and by the looks of it, so was Hugo.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on this Whimsical Wednesday! My name is Hermione, how may I help you," Hermione greeted to her first customer of the day. A young boy about 5 years old was clutching his mother's hand and staring about in wonder at the colorful displays.<p>

At the sound of Hermione's voice, the little boy looked up at her, huge grin lighting up his face.

"It's my birfday tomorrow! I wan' firwords," he cried. Hermione chuckled, and nodded.

"It is? Well, Happy Birthday to you! Let's go find the fireworks, shall we?" The little boy nodded, and pulled his mother along behind him to go get the fireworks in question.

Each customer Hermione handled was different. There were young boys and girls looking for easy pranks or toys, teenagers looking for ways to get out of lessons at Hogwarts with the Skiving Snackboxes, girls and women of every age looking at the Wonder Witch Products.

It was without a doubt one of the most hectic, but still fun days Hermione had had in a very long time.

Towards the end of the day, things finally began to die down. Customers only trickled in at that point, and Hermione was able to take a break. Rose had been with George all day, and Hugo was contentedly sitting in his carrier, people watching as his mother hurried around the store.

_Fred and George really have done an amazing job,_ Hermione mused. The sound of the bell above the door jerked her out of her thoughts, and alerted her to another customer. Seeing Fred busy with someone already, Hermione sighed, and went to help the next customer.

The first thing she saw was a pair of shoes, brown, heavy, and with many scuff marks. Her eyes traveled upwards at a rapid pace, landing on the face of the customer.

Her heart stopped, her head began to pound, and a rushing noise filled her ears. She was paralyzed in her spot, unable to move, to do anything.

"Michael."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! A few chapters back I got a review with an idea to bring Michael back into the story somehow, and so here we are! This chapter is dedicated to iLoveRomance2o11, also known as Lynn, for the brilliant idea of bringing Michael back. Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had to write like a billion essays and submit them, and then I just opened this document to finish this chapter, and saw that the entire chapter 10 that I had started was literally GONE. Like, literally GONE. My computer had to be hard-booted recently, and I think I lost it there – AAAHHH I FORGOT TO SAVE. *self-slap* so anyways, sorry about that…. Here we go!**

**Last time on "A Place to Say and a Heart to Love": **

_The sound of the bell above the door jerked her out of her thoughts, and alerted her to another customer. Seeing Fred busy with someone already, Hermione sighed, and went to help the next customer. _

_The first thing she saw was a pair of shoes, brown, heavy, and with many scuff marks. Her eyes traveled upwards at a rapid pace, landing on the face of the customer. _

_Her heart stopped, her head began to pound, and a rushing noise filled her ears. She was paralyzed in her spot, unable to move, to do anything. _

_"Michael." _

**Present:**

"Michael."

The whisper barely reached the ears of Michael Levski. Eyes raking from top to bottom of the woman in front of him, he froze at the sound of the whisper. _Her voice._

His lips raised into a satanic smile. He took a step towards her, his boots thumping against the ground. She whimpered, and stepped back.

His smile grew wider.

Just as he reached for his wand, another man came around the corner. A shock of red hair fell in disarray across this man's head, clashing horribly with the man's magenta robes.

Michael stopped his movements, letting the scene play out. He had never seen this man before.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Welcome the customer in," the man exclaimed. Looking at Michael, the man's face broke out into a mischievous grin. "Hello, and welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. My name is Fred; I am the fantastical proprietor of this fine establishment. What mischief may I help you with today?"

Michael snorted in amusement at the spiel, before sobering when he saw how close the red-head stood next to his wife. _His _wife. His property. Michael fought the urge to growl, and forced a smile.

"I'm sure your employee would be more than willing to show me to my purchases. If I may…?" Michael gave the red-head a winning smile. The red-head surveyed Michael with shrewd eyes, stepping closer towards Hermione protectively. Michael's anger grew, and he fought to gain control of himself before anything bad happened.

* * *

><p>Fred looked at the man in front of him suspiciously. Hermione had yet to speak, and Fred was getting more and more worried about her. He raked his eyes up and down the man in front of him, assessing the danger of this man, and letting Hermione go with him.<p>

Before he could do anything, however, a small bullet in the form of Rose Granger flew around the corner, and skidded to a stop in front of the customer.

The man looked down at the child, and sneered. Fred was taken aback at the cold greeting the man gave to Rose. He opened his mouth to object, when a small voice cut him off.

"No! You bad man, daddy! You go 'way! Go 'way now! You no huwt mommy no mow!" Rose's voice grew shriller the angrier she got.

Understanding at Rose's words dawned on Fred. Anger rose within him like bile, and he pulled out his wand.

"So you're Michael Levski, are you?" Sparks shot out of Fred's wand, leaving singe-marks on the nearby shelves. He stepped forwards toward Michael, a decidedly evil smirk marring his face. A second later, another body shifted beside him, and Fred didn't have to look to know George was standing beside him, wand out and a similar smirk on his face.

Faced with two men – twins, no less – who were bigger and burlier than him, Michael felt more than a little intimidated. Seeing his wife, though, a feeling of possessiveness arose within him, and the urge to make her fall to his feet once more overtook his fear of the men before him.

"What of it?" he asked, pulling his wand out as well. Before he could even speak an incantation, the twins had him disarmed and in a full body-bind on the floor.

Crouching near his face, Fred leaned down to whisper in Michael's ear.

"You will stay away from our Hermione. You will not hurt her, and you will never again set foot in this store." George nodded in agreement, and added his two cents in as well.

"One toe out of line, _Levski_, and you will regret the day you were brought into this world." With that, both twins rose to their feet. Hooking their arms under Michael's armpits, they dragged him out into the street, away from Rose, Hugo, and Hermione.

George reached for his wand to reverse the curses.

"George! Wait." Fred held out a hand to stop his brother. George looked at his twin confused.

"What, Fred?" Fred just smirked at George, before pulling his leg back, and swinging it forward into Michael's side. George, seeing what his brother was doing, copied the movements on the other side.

"A kick for good luck, Georgie." George nodded. Stepping back, he pulled out his wand, and reversed the curses on Michael.

The twins took one last look at Michael, and went back inside the shop, flipping the "_Closed_" Sign on the way in.

Fred sighed to himself as he saw Hermione, still frozen in her spot. He had some damage control to do.

**A/N: HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER HATE ME ALL YOU WANT. I had super awful writers block, and so to get over it, I wrote a Sherlock ficlet, and then posted that (so go check it out if you like that stuff!)… And now here's this chapter! ****I'm not fond of it at all. Like, I hate it. It's also really short. SO. Don't be afraid to tell me if you hate it. If you think I need to revise it, let me know! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

**A/N: GUISE I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I've just been struggling with school and family and life in general and a few of my family members in India have been hospitalized and I'm on new medicine right now and just AAAGGHHH I was declared officially depressed and at a risk of suicide and my parents are watching me like Indian hawks and just yeah so anyways… Here is another chapter! OH ALSO follow me on tumblr – I changed my URL to ollivanderscuriousapprentice . tumblr. com and I post regular updates on my life etc. on there so if you were ever wondering go check it out.. anyways… CARRY ON!**

**Last time on "A Place to Say and a Heart to Love": **

_The twins took one last look at Michael, and went back inside the shop, flipping the "Closed" Sign on the way in. _

_Fred sighed to himself as he saw Hermione, still frozen in her spot. He had some damage control to do. _

**Present:**

Fred was sure that the thumping of his heart could be heard for miles around as he approached a frozen Hermione. He could hear her breath coming in short gasps, the color drained completely from her face.

Hugo, sensing his mother's discomfort and fear, began to whimper. His fists gripped Hermione's shit tightly as tears gathered in his eyes. One more look at his mother's face sent him over the edge, and he began crying loudly.

Fred walked towards Hermione slowly, with George and Rose not too far behind him. At the sound of Hugo's wails, George came forward and unhooked the baby from his carrier, not feeling at all uncomfortable at his closeness to Hermione. Cradling Hugo gently in his arms, George rocked the baby and calmed him down, walking slowly towards the back room with Rose in tow.

"Unca Georgie? Where we goin'? I wan' hewp Mummy! Mummy sad!" Rose pulled on her Uncle's hand, begging him to go back to her mother.

"We need to give you Mum some space right now, Rosie. Why don't you come in the back and help me invent something, eh? Hugo can help too!" Rose perked up at the thought immediately.

"Otay. But I hewp da most, kay? No Hughie." George smiled and nodded, pulling Rose into the workroom and shutting the door quickly.

* * *

><p>In the shop, Fred stood in front of Hermione, unsure of how to help her. A traitorous tear slipped down Hermione's cheek, and he knew that she was falling apart inside. Keeping his anger in check, Fred stepped forwards and pulled the woman into his arms, cradling her gently but firmly.<p>

The second Fred's arms circled around her small frame, every bit of control Hermione was holding onto fell apart, and a choked sob escaped her throat. Soothing hands drew circles in her back, holding her tightly in an attempt to protect her from any more pain.

"Shhh.. Shh, Hermione, everything is alright now. I will never let anyone else hurt you. It's all over; everything is alright." Fred ducked his head, whispering comforting words in her ear as she cried out her fear, loss, pain, and anger.

The two stood like that, wrapped up in each other, for what seemed like ages. Eventually, Hermione's sobs reduced to sniffles, and Fred thought it safe to release her slightly from his tight hold. She got the hint, and leaned back a bit to see his face.

"Thanks, Fred. I'm alright now, though. It was just a shock to see him so soon." Fred nodded, but didn't release her. He could tell she was still hurting, and wanted nothing more than to rid her of all the pain she held in her heart.

"I'm always here if you need me, Hermione. No one should go through anything like that alone." He stared intently into her eyes, watching to see she understood. Hermione nodded, speechless at the look in Fred's eyes.

Love, concern, and adoration radiated from every movement and look Fred sent her, and Hermione's breath caught at the beauty of it all. This man, this wonderful man who had only returned to her life for a week, had her feeling like a flustered teenager with a crush once more, something she hadn't ever felt such strong feelings towards anyone – not even Michael at the start of their relationship.

The butterflies in her stomach awoke, sending her into a tizzy of emotions, none of which were unwanted.

And then she realized that this was what she wanted. She wanted the stability, the love, the happiness; she wanted everything, and Fred was the one to give it to her. It wasn't love, yet, but she knew that if things kept going the way they were, it would become the most beautiful love she would ever feel.

She looked into Fred's eyes once more, and a grin split her face nearly in two. The change was instantaneous; her eyes lit up, and it seemed her tears dried instantly, for her face glowed so beautifully that Fred had to remind himself to breathe.

"There's that smile I know and love," he whispered, smiling as well. Fred tightened his arms around her again, relishing the feel of her body against his. He heard Hermione sigh happily, and his smile grew wider.

Hermione tilted her face up a bit, examining every inch of Fred's face. At the sight of his full lips so close to her own, she was overcome with an overwhelming urge to kiss him, to taste and see what real love felt like.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she moved onto her tip-toes, licking her lips slightly as she drew closer to his own. Fred's hold tightened still, and he brought his lips down, eager to feel what he had been waiting and dreaming about for years.

Behind them, a door slammed open, and Hermione's eyes opened wide. Fred loosened his hold completely, and allowed Hermione to step away from him slightly.

Both of their smiles dropped.

"Mummy! Mummy wook! I made sumfing!" Rose came running out into the shop, her hand held proudly in front of her. Just like that, the moment was broken.

**A/N: HI! SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! This was just a sort of filler chapter.. Again, not my favorite, but Writer's block tends to do that to a person. I feel bad that it's so short too… I will try and make it up to you with the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and sticking with me this long already! God knows why you do, though.. Nothing special here :P. **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

**A/N: I really hope I find more time to write now because I don't want to keep leaving you hanging.. So here we go! ****_Allons-y!_**

It took a couple of days once more before Hermione felt whole and happy again. The unexpected visit from Michael rattled her to the core, no matter how the situation turned out after that.

Rose was getting along swimmingly with her 'Unca Georgie', spending every moment she could with him in the shop. Hermione was grateful to George for taking care of her daughter, because the break she got was sorely needed.

Fred spent all his time outside of the shop at Hermione's side, keeping her company and making sure she stayed happy. His constant presence at her side did not go unnoticed by George or his sidekick, and the twin smirked as a plan to get them together blossomed in his head.

"Psst! Rosie!" Rose turned her head in confusion. She couldn't see where the sound was coming from, but was sure she heard her name.

"Unca Georgie?" She looked around the room with uncertainty.

"Rosie! Over here, kiddo!" George popped out from behind the Skiving Snackboxes display, a mischievous look adorning his face. Rose's face lit up with joy at the sight of her Uncle, and she ran over into his arms.

George's face split into a grin, and he swung the young girl up into his arms, enjoying the sound of her giggles.

Gripping her tightly to avoid dropping her, George leaned in conspirationally.

"Psst! Rosie! Wanna hear a secret?" Rose stilled immediately and nodded, a curious look in her eyes.

"What seekwet, Unca Georgie?" George gave an exaggerated wink, and lowered his voice still further.

"I think your mum and Uncle Fred fancy each other. Whaddya think?" Rose nodded furiously. Even for her young age, the three-year-old was quite observant, and had indeed noticed the increasing fluff between her mother and her uncle.

"Unca Fwed be my new daddy? I don't like my old daddy," Rose stated, a seriousness in her eyes that George had never seen before. The realization of what this child had been through hit him like a ton of bricks, and George tightened his hold on her.

"Well, you, Hugo, and your Mum are safe now. Your Uncle Fred and I will never let anything bad happen to you ever, okay?" Rose nodded, and smiled. She laid her head on George's shoulder, yawning into his neck.

"'M tired, Unca Georgie. Nap time yet?" George chuckled, and began the ascent up to the flat.

"What say we start planning for your Mum and Fred when you wake up?" Rose nodded sleepily, and yawned once more. A scheme was already rooting itself in his brain, and George filed it away in his brain for later use. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>Hermione hummed absently as she rocked Hugo in her arms. The flat was quiet, but she wasn't complaining. Rose was asleep as well, and the twins were minding the shop, leaving her to have some time to relax and assess herself.<p>

Almost immediately, her thoughts steered themselves towards Fred.

_Fred_.

In the short span of a few weeks, the freckled joker had become the primary occupant of her thoughts. His smile, his sparkling blue eyes, his smooth voice… Everything about him made her smile like an idiot.

Hermione sighed and adjusted Hugo so he rested more comfortably. She had never felt feelings this deep and powerful towards another person before; even with Michael, who paid her attention (no-matter how lousy or half-assed) when no one else did, she simply felt neutral – neither happy nor sad, but simply in between.

She had to admit, the thought of such strong and fast feelings frightened her. It took a lot for Hermione to admit that to herself, for there was indeed very little that scared the witch.

Just as she started to sink back into her own thoughts, drowning in the oceans that were Fred's eyes, the door to the flat opened, startling Hermione into nearly dropping Hugo.

"Hermione! I've got an idea that we si –" Hermione glared at Fred, effectively silencing him, daring him to say another word. Fred shut his mouth quickly, looking contrite. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he continued,

"I found this new thing I wanted to try in the muggle world, but I'm not familiar with the area, and so I was wondering, maybe, perhaps if it's not too much trouble, but if you wanted to maybe come along with, well, me. You would have to leave Hugo and Rose with George though. What do you think?"

Hermione could feel her heart-rate increase at the thought of being alone with Fred for longer than 5 minutes. She couldn't pass up the chance to tease him, though.

"Fred Weasley! Are you asking me out on a date?" Hermione's smile was mischievous, a spark lighting up her eyes.

Fred blushed under her flirtatious gaze.

"Well, uh, if.. If that's what you want, then, I guess, uh, yeah," he stuttered. At the sight of Hermione's silent laughter, he straightened his shoulders with conviction.

"You know what, Granger? Yes. Yes, I am asking you on a date, because I fancy you, and would like to get to know you better." Hermione sobered instantly. She studied Fred's face for any sign of deceit, but was unable to find anything but love and sincerity. The thought made her giddy with happiness.

Careful to keep her face blank, Hermione stepped around Fred, and strode towards the sitting room.

At her exit, Fred looked crest-fallen. He had been so sure she shared his feelings, but it seemed obvious now that he had just made the biggest fool out of himself.

He turned towards the sitting room entrance, miserably watching the woman he loved place her son on the armchair, making sure the infant wouldn't fall off.

When she turned around, the smile Hermione had been trying to suppress had blossomed across her face, lighting it up beautifully. Fred's breath caught at the change, but he remained where he was in confusion.

Without another moment's hesitation, Hermione flew across the room once more, throwing herself at Fred's shocked body.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Fred! I thought you'd never ask!" She looked up at his face, taking in every feature as it changed from hurt and confusion to love and happiness within seconds.

Closing his eyes and not waiting for any other distraction or disturbance, Fred lowered his head and brushed his lips across Hermione's.

_Finally._

**A/N: THERE WE GO. I HOPE THIS MADE UP FOR THE PAST COUPLE SHITTY CHAPTERS. They finally kissed, too! Yay! Not going to lie though, this may be the last update for another couple of days, if not weeks or months or lifetimes.. I have my SATs coming up, and the 'rents are pushing hard for me to study for them. Anyhow, let me know what you think! This is by no means the end though. There are still a few things that need to happen in order to wrap the story up. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

**A/N: DO YOU KNOW WHAT I REALIZED? I MADE FRED AND HERMIONE KISS TOO SOON. GEORGE AND ROSE HAD A PLAN, REMEMBER? ALKAJHDFLKJSHDFKJHSFD NOW I HAVE TO FIX IT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW! Anyhow.. enough of me.. ****_Allons-y! Read on!_**

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed at the first brush of Fred's lips.

_Bliss. _

This was the bliss she had heard so much about.

A sigh of contentment escaped both of them, and they chuckled into the kiss. Pulling him closer, Hermione deepened the kiss, savoring every second she could get before someone came bursting into the flat and destroyed the moment.

Pulling apart, Fred rested his forehead against hers, panting from lack of breath.

"Ten sickles says Rose or George will come running into the flat in 5 seconds," breathed Fred, still breathless from the kiss.

"You're on," Hermione giggled. Her heart was still beating rapidly, and her breath was just barely getting back into rhythm, and yet Hermione Granger had never in her life felt so relaxed and at ease.

Fred's arms tightened around her waist once more, and he pulled her in for another kiss. Their lips had barely touched, however, when the door of the flat squeaked open, and George stepped in with a sleeping Rose in his arms.

The previously scheming look vanished from his face upon seeing his twin and surrogate sister wrapped around each other in what looked like an intimate embrace, and was replaced very quickly with surprise, and after another second or two, happiness.

"I see Rose and I didn't have to meddle in the end, did we?" Hermione and Fred looked at him quizzically.

"What on earth are you on about, George?" Hermione untangled herself from Fred and placed her hands on her hips, imitating her best 'prefects' stance. George only smiled wider, and motioned for her to wait a second as he placed the snoozing toddler in his arms onto the couch, arranging the throw over her and giving her an affectionate look.

"Rose and I have been noticing the tension between you two since before you two even knew your own feelings for each other. My sidekick and I were just about to devise a nefarious plot to get the two of you together, when Rose here decided she wanted a nap first. It seems our planning will have to be put to use somewhere else, because the two of you are getting on smashingly from what I see." Hermione blushed at the insinuation, relaxing her defensive stance a bit.

Fred slipped his arm around her waist, blissfully happy that Hermione fancied him back, and was still willing to give him a chance after her previous disastrous relationship.

"Good you came just now, Georgie! I, that is to say, _we, _have a favor to ask of you," Fred stated, looking at his twin as if daring him to object. "Could you watch Rosie and Hughie for Hermione while I attempt to woo her this evening?" Hermione turned red as a tomato at the very mention of wooing. It really had been too long since she was on the receiving end of someone's affection, and she was unused to feeling so positively delightful and happy.

"Of course, brother dear. Off you go now – don't want to miss your – ah – _round_ by being late, do you?" George's face broke into a sly grin at the subtly obvious hint in his statement. Fred shot him a warning glare, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. Hermione looked curiously between the twins, a bit unsettled at the exchange.

"Let's go, then, shall we?" Hermione accepted the offered arm, smiling widely as he handed her her purse and coat and pulled her from the flat. This was sure to be an extremely exciting evening.

* * *

><p>The alley was nearly empty as the new couple walked down the street, hand in hand. The evening was chilly, and Hermione had to draw her coat closer to her body to keep the cold out.<p>

Noticing his date's discomfort, Fred let go of her hand, smiling when Hermione's face fell a bit, and draped his arm across her shoulders, bringing her closer to his body. A new smile lit up Hermione's face, and the two continued to walk along contentedly.

Reaching the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, Fred tapped the bricks with his wand, and waited for the archway to form.

A gust of warm air washed over them, thick with the smell of chips and butterbeer. The fall season was approaching quickly, and patrons were filling the 'Cauldron' to the brim, chatting happily and enjoying the warm and lively atmosphere. Hermione looked at Fred questioningly, but he simply smiled, and shook his head 'no'.

"Our date is in the muggle world, remember?" Fred pulled on Hermione's hand, and brought her out onto Charing Cross Road. Standing outside the pub, Fred faltered.

"Need some help, Fred?" He shook his head resolutely. His face scrunched up in thought, and for a couple of seconds, he was silent. Hermione chuckled at his face, but waited patiently. A minute later, Fred relaxed his face, and nodded sullenly.

"I know where I want to go, but not how to get there. And I don't want to apparate, either. But it's meant to be a _surprise _for you!" Hermione nodded understandingly, and thought for a moment.

"How about this? I can call us a cab, and then you can tell the driver where you want to take me. I promise I won't listen." Fred's eyes lit up at the idea, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione giggled at his enthusiasm, struck once more by how much she had grown to like and appreciate the man next to her. She pulled out a 10-pound note from her wallet, and stuck her arm out into the street, waving it around a bit. At the sight of the money, a cab pulled off the street and stopped in front of them at the curb.

The window opened a bit, and Hermione waited for Fred to whisper their destination to the cabbie. Unsurprisingly, it took a couple of tries for Fred to get his point across, but he got there in the end, and pulled Hermione into the back seat once he did.

The first few seconds of the ride were awkward, with both of them sitting at opposite ends of the cab. Hermione wasn't very well versed in the art of snuggling, and didn't quite know what to do. The silence was becoming near suffocating before Fred gave in and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her and letting her relax into her side.

At the contact, the uncomfortable air disappeared, and both passengers smiled contentedly.

"Fred?"

"Mmm?"

"You know, I think this is the first proper date I've ever been on." Fred stiffened, and looked at her incredulously.

"Ever?" Hermione nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Well then, this will be your best first date ever. Just you wait!" Fred beamed at her, pulling her a bit closer to him.

Hermione leaned up, intending to steal a short kiss from her date, when the cabbie rapped on the separating glass.

Hermione leaned off of Fred, and reached for her wallet to pay. A hand on her wrist stopped her, and she looked up at Fred, confused.

"You're not paying, Granger," he said.

"You have muggle money, then?" Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly. Fred dropped his serious face, going red and looking sheepish.

"I'll just pay you back later then, shall I?" Hermione nodded absently, having no intention to accept any money from him. They thanked the cabbie, and turned toward their destination.

"The London Eye? You brought me to the Eye?" Fred nodded, beaming up at the massive structure. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the ticket booth.

**A/N: And I'm back! Sooner than expected, actually. I hope I transitioned okay into this chapter.. And I fixed the little George and Rose problem too, I think. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! **

**To my "Guest" reviewer – **I did think it went a bit fast too, but I think that this being a fanfiction, that I could take a few liberties and skip a few of the minute details. This is my first chapter fic, and I still have a lot planned for ahead *hinthintmichaelhint*  and I wanted to just get to the good part, so I skipped the boring bits because of that. I hope that's explained ok… Thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine.

**A/N: AND NOW, THE DATE! I've never been on a date, so all of my imaginations and scenarios come from movies and stories. Just so you know :P. Also, follow me on tumblr at ollivanderscuriousapprentice *dot* tumblr *dot* com.. I take fic-requests there, so have at it! Anyhow, enjoy!**

Hermione's heart beat erratically in her chest at the sight of the large metal skeleton in front of her. She had never been fond of heights. Steeling herself, she followed Fred into their private pod. Fred was practically bouncing in excitement, never having ridden in something so muggle.

He looked over at Hermione, and caught the slightly ashen look on her face.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Hermione smiled wanly at him.

"It's nothing, Fred. I just don't like heights much. I'll be fine." Fred nodded worriedly, and scooted closer to her in the warm chamber.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Hermione nodded gratefully at him, and snuggled closer.

The ride was just getting started when, with a pop, a small cart with drinks and dinner appeared out of thin air. Startled, Hermione let out a squeak.

"Fred! This is a muggle place! How did the food get here?" Fred grinned secretively. He only shook his head, and pulled the cart closer. Hermione huffed, but dropped the subject for the time being. Fred poured them each a glass of wine, and handed Hermione hers.

"To a better life, yeah?" He raised his glass in a toast, waiting for Hermione to follow. The glasses clinked together, and the two smiled at each other, sipping slowly.

Hermione sighed, and looked out the window. Her heart sped up again when she saw how high up they were, and she squeaked involuntarily. Fred pulled her close to him again, reassuring her that everything would be okay. Calming down, she took the time to appreciate the view. Lights sparkled up at her from Downtown London. Tourists and natives alike blended together in the streets, shopping in SoHo, having a merry time with friends and family. Small cruise-boats floated down the River Thames.

The night was dark, but the streets of the city were alive with happiness and joy. Hermione stared in awe.

"It's so beautiful! I've never been this high up with my eyes open… Ooh look! The Big Ben! Did you know it's officially called the Elizabeth Tower? It holds the biggest four-faced chiming clock in the world! And look! The Globe Theatre! Shakespeare performed some of his most famous pieces in the Globe." Fred laughed at Hermione's enthusiasm. Many (Harry and Ron included) made fun of Hermione's Know-It-All tendencies, but he found it rather endearing.

Hermione tore herself away from the window, bubbling with excitement. She faced the cart with their dinner on it, her stomach rumbling just as she spotted the food. She blushed at the embarrassing sound.

Next to her, Fred laughed at her embarrassment, and uncovered two dinners for the both of them. Savory aromas of tomato bisque soup, fresh bread, and potato gnocchi with pesto sauce. Hermione's mouth watered at the mere sight of the food, and waited anxiously for Fred to join her before diving into the food.

The remainder of the ride was spent in laughter and merriment. The couple finished off their food, and watched as the cart popped once more out of existence. Without needing a prompt, Hermione snuggled up to Fred's body, sighing in contentment as the pod descended towards the ground.

The door opened with a hiss, and Fred extended his arm out to Hermione as they exited.

"Where to next," Hermione inquired, not wanting the evening to end so quickly. She tucked herself closer to Fred's body, sheltering herself from the chill that laced the evening air. All around them, couples were chatting, laughing, snuggling, and kissing, making the atmosphere very much romantic.

Fred sighed a bit, then looked down at Hermione.

"I'm not sure, actually. I was planning on just walking around for a bit, sort of get to know muggle London." Hermione nodded happily, excited at the prospect of showing Fred around her home turf.

"I can give you a tour, if you'd like. I grew up in these parts, not too far out of the city," she stated, already pulling Fred towards the streets of London. Seeing Hermione so happy brought a smile on Fred's face, and he followed without protest.

The couple walked hand-in-hand through the maze of streets, stopping every now and then to marvel at some muggle phenomenon on the street. Hermione, after a bit of prodding from Fred, began to loosen up and tell him stories from her childhood.

"…and so then I got _really _mad, because she had just insulted my books, right, so I raised my hands up, and focused really hard, and then _poof _the girl's hair was pink and blue striped, and her entire body was purple. I went straight to the principal's office, of course, but they couldn't punish me because they didn't know how I had done it, or if I'd done it at all. I was grounded for a week at home, though. No books. You can imagine how that went," Hermione chuckled, thinking of her parents' reactions to her accidental magic as a child. Fred was nearly in stitches laughing – he was having a hard time imagining Hermione as a prankster, but was enjoying it nonetheless.

The two entered the twins' flat laughing uproariously and clutching each other to stay upright. Dropping their coats on the rack, Fred pulled Hermione to the sitting room, intent on continuing their conversation. Just as Fred reached for his wand to light the place up, a candle flickered to life in the corner, illuminating the mock-sinister face of George Weasley in one of the armchairs.

Just barely muffling a scream so as not to wake the kids, Hermione clutched her chest in an attempt to slow her beating heart.

"George! You scared the living daylights out of me, you prat!" George only shrugged, and a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth up.

"You kids have been gone for quite some time. Had fun, I presume?" George stared coolly at the couple.

"It's barely 11, you git," Fred said, glaring at his brother for stopping their date earlier than he was ready for. Hermione looked between the two for a moment, before turning to Fred.

"It's alright, Fred. I'm knackered anyways, so I think I'm going to head to bed now. Thanks for an amazing evening, though. I can't wait until we can do it again sometime." She looked at Fred from under her lashes, before boldly rising up on her toes and placing a chaste kiss on his mouth. Stepping down again, she gave him a small grin, a bright red blush filling her cheeks. Fred smiled at her, his face softening, and nodded, watching as she entered her room and shut the door.

Face hardening once more, he turned to George.

"What was that for, eh? We were doing just fine, thanks!" George held up his hands in surrender. Fred sent one more glower towards him before sitting down on the couch and waiting for an explanation.

"I apologize for ruining your festivities, Freddie, but I needed to talk to you alone without making Hermione suspicious." Almost immediately, Fred was on high alert.

"What happened? Is everything okay? The kids?" George nodded, and held up a hand once more.

"Nothing serious, I don't think. The kids were asleep up here and I went down to just check that everything was off and closed in the shop. I was just about to come upstairs again when I saw someone's face pressed up against the window," George hesitated, before plowing on. "It seems, dear brother, that old Michael wanted to pay his lovely wife another visit."

Fred stiffened. This was not good.

**A/N: another CLIFFY :D! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, because again, I've never been on a date, and so I don't really know what one would do, you know? But I think it went okay.. I don't really like the second half of the chapter, but that's just me. Anyhow, let me know what you think! OH ALSO as I mentioned up at the top, I am taking fic-requests on my tumblr (ollivanderscuriousapprentice *dot* tumblr *dot* com), so if you want me to write anything in particular, let me know! I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

**A/N: Hullo! So, I read over the previous chapter, and decided I really hated how I ended it. The only problem is that I have no idea how to change it. So for now, it will stay as is. And, due to extreme shame from bad writing, I will not repeat the ending. Anyhow, onwards with the chapter!**

Hermione entered her room with a sigh and a happy smile on her face. The evening had been, in a word, perfect. Fred had been the perfect gentleman, the epitome of a perfect date. Having George home watching the kids set her at rest as well, knowing she could trust the man with the most important things (or rather, people) in her life.

Shrugging out of her sweater, she threw it onto the suitcase in the corner before going into the bathroom to properly change and prepare for bed. Brushing her teeth, Hermione couldn't help but feel like a loon for smiling so much. She wasn't a teenager, for merlin's sake! She was a grown woman with two children, who had just come back from the most wonderful date she had ever been in.

_Ah, who am I kidding? I do feel like a teenager!_ Hermione giggled to herself, and wiped her mouth on the towel. Stepping into the room once more, she softly closed the door of the bathroom, and prepared to slip into bed with her two children.

Just as she was pulling the covers back, the door to the hall opened with a click. Sticking his head in, Fred smiled at the sight of the two kids, before beckoning Hermione out into the hall.

"I didn't get to give you a proper goodnight, thanks to my ever-interfering twin," he said, pushing a rogue curl behind her ear. Hermione blushed, and stepped closer to Fred. The latter gave her a breathtaking smile, and captured her lips with his, securing his arms around her waist.

Hermione moaned, opening her mouth and allowing Fred to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, the new couple pulled apart, resting their foreheads together and gasping for breath.

"I should go to bed," Hermione whispered, not wanting to break the embrace. Fred chuckled slowly, and loosened his hold on her. Stepping away, She glanced up at him shyly, and gave him one last peck on the lips before turning towards her room once more.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered. She nodded silently, and entered her room once more.

"Goodnight, Fred."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione woke with a feeling of utter contentment. Looking on either side of her, she smiled softly at the sight of her babies sleeping, reveling in a moment alone with them. Resigning herself to the day ahead, Hermione pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the other occupants of the bed.<p>

Stepping out of the room, Hermione closed the door behind her softly and wandered into the kitchen.

"Oh! Fred, you're awake!" Fred smiled at her from the table, a steaming cup of tea sitting in front of him. Getting up, Fred approached Hermione and wrapped himself around her in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of her.

"Morning, Hermione!" Fred chuckled at the strangled reply and loosened his hold on her. Tucking a stray lock behind her ear, Hermione stood up on her tippy-toes and greeted Fred properly, planting a soft kiss on his lips before side-stepping him and heading towards the teapot.

"Slept well, I take it," asked Hermione as she joined him at the table with her own cup of tea.

"I did indeed, thank you. And yourself?" Hermione nodded in affirmation. She stared into her tea pensively, thinking hard on the date last night. The two had had a lot of fun – at least, _she _had had a lot of fun, but there was something niggling on the back of her mind.

True to her nature, Hermione couldn't leave that feeling alone, and it wasn't long before she opened her mouth to confront Fred.

"Fred, I –" she started, but hesitated for a moment. How would she go about this? The handsome man across from her looked on with curiosity, waiting for her to continue.

"Go on, Hermione," he prompted, when quite some time had passed and she hadn't finished her thought.

"Fred.. I had a lot of fun last night. It was the best and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I sense there's a but in here somewhere," Fred replied, setting his mug of tea down and staring at her intently.

"What are we, exactly? Because I have two kids and an abusive husband who I want nothing more than to chuck and press charges against but no one in their right mind would want to be with me of all people! I mean, look at me! I'm a divorcee (soon to be) with two young kids who really isn't in her prime anymore. I –" Fred held up a hand to stop her. Satisfied that she was going to listen to what he was going to say, he scooted closer, and took her hand in both of his.

"Hermione, you should know by now that none of those things matter to me. You've been through some traumatic experiences in life, and I wholly respect you for having gone through so much, and with kids to boot."

Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, but Fred just held up a hand to stop her, and continued.

"While I may be a prankster, I promise that all of my intentions towards you are nothing but honest. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I'd be lying if I told you that I haven't felt anything but friendship towards you for the entire time I've known you. I love your kids, and I'd really like to keep seeing you, if you'll have me." By this time, both of their cups lay forgotten on the table, and Hermione had turned to Fred to give him her full attention.

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she clasped his hands with hers, feeling immensely touched but gloriously happy at the same time. At the end of Fred's speech, a goofy grin broke out on her face, and she couldn't help but let a giggle of happiness escape her. Fred smiled as well, and stood up, pulling her out of her chair and into his hard chest.

"Fred!" Hermione shrieked, laughing louder.

"I'd like you to be mine, Hermione, and in return, I'll be wholly yours. We can take it slowly, one step at a time." Hermione nodded deliriously, near drowning in Fred's intense gaze. Seeing as assent, Fred leaned down and captured Hermione's lips with his own. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his body, while she snuck her arms around his neck and pushed them as close together as possible.

A small moan broke free from Hermione, and she sighed as they pulled apart for oxygen.

"I was so scared it was all a dream, last night," she whispered. "I'm hardly a catch, and taking care of Rosie and Hugo hasn't left me time to pay attention to myself or my looks. I don't even have any money!" She clutched tightly to Fred, burying her face in his neck.

"Hey, now," he said, softly, "none of that. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and dead sexy, too." Fred rubbed her back, calming her slowly. Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked at him with shining eyes.

"You think so?" she asked, hating the vulnerability in her voice but unable to do anything to hide it. No one had ever called her sexy before, and even as a 23-year-old mother of two, it was nice to hear that someone still found her beautiful.

Fred could only nod, appalled at the mental scarring Michael had caused, and all of the insecurities he had fueled. A new-found anger rose up in Fred, and he itched to go out and find the bastard that had hurt Hermione so badly.

Revenge would have to wait, however, for not a moment too soon, a baby's wail echoed from the room down the hall. Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she pulled free of Fred and ran to sooth her baby.

**A/N: So.. What did you think? Was it okay? I just feel like Hermione, while really beautiful to all of us, didn't often think that of herself, and so to hear Fred call her sexy was appropriate. I mean, everyone wants to be sexy at one point or another, and I just think it fit here. But anyhow.. Better than last chapter? I hope so – that one sucked :(. **


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**Pairing:** Fred W/Hermione G

**Rating: **K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the plot is mine. J

**A/N: before we begin I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THIS LONG IT'S JUST BEEN REALLY STRESSFUL and as much as I would love to be able to write 24/7 whenever I want, I do have college apps and school work and life hates me so I just never get the time to write :P.. SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH FOR STICKING WITH ME! **

**Last time on "A Place to Say and a Heart to Love":**

_Fred could only nod, appalled at the mental scarring Michael had caused, and all of the insecurities he had fueled. A new-found anger rose up in Fred, and he itched to go out and find the bastard that had hurt Hermione so badly. _

_Revenge would have to wait, however, for not a moment too soon, a baby's wail echoed from the room down the hall. Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she pulled free of Fred and ran to sooth her baby. _

**Present:**

It felt as if she was walking on Cloud Nine in the days after her date with Fred. Hermione was being honest with him when she said that it had been a while since someone had paid any positive attention to her, and she felt young and alive again when she was in Fred's arms.

Rose and Hugo were settling nicely as well. While the small flat was a bit cramped for five people, Hermione was ever-grateful that the Twins had allowed her to stay with them as long as they did.

Fred and Hermione's relationship was progressing as well. The two were becoming more and more comfortable around each other, and one could find them many an afternoon cuddled up on the couch talking with a sleeping Hugo between them.

Fred and George remained alert for any more news on Michael, but the bastard hadn't stopped by after that night. Both were itching to slug him one in the nose, and that was just for even daring to look at Hermione in the first place, let alone lay a hand on her.

It was about a week after their first date that Fred approached Hermione with a hesitant request.

"Hermione, love?" he asked, watching as she deftly changed Hugo's nappy.

"Hmm?" Hermione picked her son up, and turned to face her boyfriend with a smile. Fred's face softened a bit at the sight, but he couldn't quite bring himself to smile just yet.

"You've been with us for a few months, now –" Hermione's smile slipped off her face, and she held up a hand to stop him.

"I understand, Fred. You need the space, and it would be best if I moved out again with the kids. It's fine – I've been intruding on yours and George's space for too long now." She made to push past him, not meeting his eyes, when he grasped her wrist and pulled her back to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and Hugo, he waited until Hermione stilled to continue.

"Let me finish, love. I was just suggesting that you should maybe join us for the Monthly Weasley/Order Dinner this Saturday. No one knows you're with us, but I know mum and Ginny would be thrilled to have you back, and Dad and Harry and Ron as well." Fred knew asking such a thing of her would be a long shot, but his mother did miss Hermione, and asked Harry and Ron about her often.

The twins hadn't been to a dinner themselves for the past few months, not wanting to leave Hermione at home alone with Michael on the prowl. The girl in question had stiffened in his arms at the mention of the Weasley Family, Harry and Ron. She hadn't seen either since the falling out with her boys, but missed them all dearly nonetheless.

The idea was most certainly daunting to her, but she knew that if she was going to leave Michael, and more importantly stay with Fred, she would have to meet the Family once more, and she supposed sooner rather than later would be best.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked up into Fred's eyes, and hesitating only a moment, nodded. Fred's face broke out into a brilliant smile, and he hugged her tighter.

"Brilliant! I'll tell mum I'm bringing a guest – I want it to be surprise of sorts. Would the kids be alright in coming with us?" Hermione nodded, still a bit overwhelmed at the turn of events.

* * *

><p>Saturday dawned bright and sunny for the mismatched family. Fred and George allowed themselves a lie-in, knowing that the extra rest would come in handy when it came to handling their rambunctious family. Rose had fallen asleep early the night before, completely exhausted from her busy day, and both the children were sleeping peacefully. The only soul awake in the small flat was Hermione, who lay in her bed plagued by nerves. She had said some awful things to Harry and Ron in their last argument; the reception on their part was sure to be frosty, and with good reason. It was imperative she got a chance to properly apologize and explain to them why she said what she said before they kicked her out.<p>

Heaving a sigh, she sat up in bed, unable to keep her worries at bay and feeling restless. Scooting out and fixing the blanket over Rose and Hugo, she closed the door quietly behind her and walked to the kitchen for a cuppa.

Thoughts swirled through her head; worries of how Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley family would receive her rooted themselves deeply in her mind, and she soon forgot about her tea as she grew steadily panicked.

So engrossed was she in her thoughts that she missed entirely the entrance of her boyfriend into the kitchen area. A hand waving in front of her face shook her out of her haze. A panicked look must have shown on her face, because within a second, Fred was sweeping her up out of the chair and into his lap in a warm hug.

"What's wrong, love?" His thumb rubbed circles in her back, soothing her.

"Nothing.. Just a bit worried about the Burrow today. What if they don't accept me back? What if –" and here she stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

"What if, what," Fred questioned gently. Hermione sighed.

"What if they hate me?" Fred looked taken aback for a moment, before he burst into quiet chuckles. Hermione smacked his arm lightly, annoyed at not having been taken seriously.

"They won't hate you, love! It's been too long, and you've been through too much not to be accepted. They miss you, you know. Everyone feels horrible about the falling out." Hermione sighed, still a bit worried. Then, a horrible thought came to mind.

"What if they think I'm a whore or something for being with Michael? How will I be able to tell them what happened, when I can hardly think about it myself? I – I can't talk about that again with them like I did with you. It's just not the same." She bowed her head in shame, positive that Fred wouldn't be able to say anything that would comfort her. She was surprised when, rather than saying anything immediately to quell her fears, he simply cupped her cheek, and gently forced her to look him in the eye.

"You are not a whore. What Michael did to you was wrong; a heinous crime. You cannot, in any way, allow yourself to take the blame. You did your best, in your condition, to help your children live another day, and to help yourself live another day for your children. If Harry and Ron, and for that matter, the rest of my family, cannot accept that, then _fuck them._ No one deserves you if they can't accept a vital part of your past and your identity." He took a deep breath after his speech, looking her straight in the eyes to make sure that she believed him.

Tears had gathered in Hermione's eyes, rolling down her cheeks silently as she listened to what the amazing man in front of her declared. After a moment of silence, she broke down, sobbing and clutching Fred in a tight hug. Pulling back, still sniffling, she clasped his face in her hands, and placed a wet kiss on his lips.

"I love you. With you by my side, I can do anything," she declared, rather cheesily. Fred smiled, pressing her hand to his cheek.

"I love you too."

**A/N: WHEW. WRITER'S BLOCK. I know that's no excuse at all, but I'm really sorry! Sorry sorry sorry SORRYYYYYYY! I've just been super duper stressed out lately, what with college apps and a shit ton of other stuff. Either way, I hope you like it! I hope it wasn't too cheesy… **


End file.
